


Die X-Men, die Bruderschaft der Mutanten und alles was sie miteinander verbindet

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro oder Kontra? Menschen oder Mutanten? Krieg oder Frieden? So viele Entscheidungen, so viele mögliche Wege. Auch Erik, Charles und die anderen müssen sich entscheiden und am Ende mit diesen Entscheidungen leben. (Verschiedene Drabbel geschrieben für den Drei-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> X-men first class, Erik, Die größte Angst

Früher hatte er vor nichts Angst gehabt. Warum auch? Das einzig Wichtige war Schmidt, _Shaw_ , zu finden und Mama zu rächen. Alles andere war zweitrangig und nichts würde ihn davon abhalten. Weder Angst noch Träume. Nicht solange sein Peiniger, Mamas _Mörder_ , noch auf freiem Fuße war.  
  
Doch als er nun in die angstgeweiteten Augen des Kindes vor ihm sah, wusste er, dass in ihm doch immer eine Angst darum gekämpft hatte von ihm zu beachtet zu werden. Eine Angst, die ihn jahrelang seit Doktor Schmidt und _beweg die Münze_ begleitet hatte... Aber nun... nun war es zu spät und mit einem Wisch seiner Hand brachte er die Mutter des Kindes um. Er brauchte keine Angst mehr zu haben...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men First Class, Erik/Charles, Vergebung

Fassungslos starrte Charles auf das sich ihm bietende Bild. Seine beste Freundin, nein, seine _Schwester_ , nackt im Bett seines besten Freundes, dem Mann, dem er nur Stunden zuvor gesagt hatte, das er ihn liebte, dass es nicht nur der Reiz des Verbotenen war, und der nun nicht auf seine Nacktheit achtete, aufstand und auf ihn zukam.

Er hörte ihrer beiden innerlichen und ausgesprochenen Bitten um Verzeihung und um Vergebung, doch sein Geist, seine Gabe, seine _Mutation_ war nicht fähig dies zu hören. Für ihn allein galt nur das Bild, dass sich für immer in sein Gedächtnis brannte, während er sich fast wie aus weiter Ferne sagen hörte: "Wir müssen los. Zieht euch an." bevor er ohne einen Blick zurück sich umdrehte.

Sie würden dies klären, wenn sie sich um Shaw gekümmert hatten. Dann hätten sie Zeit und dann... dann hätte er vielleicht auch die Kraft zu verzeihen, zu vergeben und vielleicht irgendwann auch zu vergessen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X -Men First Class, Erik/Charles, Zukunft

Vor Kuba hatte Charles Träume einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Erik, wo sie zusammen eine Schule für Mutanten eröffnen würden.

Während Kuba hatte er Träume von einer Zukunft, wo er Erik zeigen konnte, dass es mehr als seinen Hass für Shaw gab.

Nach Kuba, nach der _Kugel_ , hatte Charles nur noch Träume von der Vergangenheit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dein Lieblingsfandom, Threesome, möglichst explizit!

Wimmernd vor Lust nahm Raven Charles in ihren Körper auf, während er gleichzeitig in ihren Geist eindrang.

Sie spürte ihn so vollkommen in sich, dass sie bald nicht mehr wusste wo er begann und sie aufhörte.

Doch all dies verblasste in dem Ansturm der Gefühle als Erik zeigte, dass sie nicht die Einzige war die Charles besaß und für immer besitzen würde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-men first class, Erik/Charles, Alkohol

Der Alkohol war schuld. 

Immer und immer wieder beteuerte Erik dies. 

Doch warum schmeckte Charles keinen Hauch von diesem während Eriks Mund den seinen eroberte?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men First Class, Erik/Charles, Verzeihen

Er war immer jemand gewesen, der leicht verzeihen konnte. 

Er hatte immer noch kein Problem damit zu verzeihen, wenn die Reue echt war. 

Doch als er ohne sein Zutun vor Eriks Berührung wegzuckte, erkannte Charles das Verzeihen nicht gleichrangig war mit Vergessen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-men first class, Charles, Grenzen

Es war eine Grenze die er sich selbst gesetzt hatte um nie in die Versuchung zu geraten, die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen zu verändern. 

Eine Grenze, die er nie übertrat, egal wie sehr es ihn lockte. 

Doch als er sah wie sein bester Freund und seine Schwester ihn verließen, fragte er sich, wann diese Grenze zu einem selbst aufgestellten Gefängnis geworden war.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dein Lieblingsfandom, Threesome, möglichst explizit!

Er war schon immer gierig gewesen.

Wenn er etwas wollte, dann nahm er es sich. In diesen Bereichen war er wie das Tier, dass in seinem Innern lebte. Er leugnete es, seinen _Wolverine_ , nicht, doch er wusste er musste ihn unterdrücken um sich nicht vollkommen von seiner menschlichen Seite zu trennen.  
  
Aber jetzt, wo er immer wieder in die feuchte Hitze von Maries Körper eindrang und gleichzeitig Scott mit seinen Fingern vorbereitete, konnte er nur denken, dass er öfter seinem Tier freien Lauf lassen musste, wenn dies das Ergebnis war.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XMFC, Erik/Charles (oder Erik & Charles), Weltherrschaft

Er wollte nie die Weltherrschaft! 

Er wollte nur eine perfekte und sichere Welt für alle Mutanten auf der Erde schaffen.

Aber, wenn ihm schon die Rolle als Herrscher der Welt angeboten wird, dann nimmt er sie gerne... nun ja, zumindest, wenn er Charles endlich überzeugen kann sein Mitherrscher Schrägstrich Ehemann zu werden.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men First Class, Erik, Ozean

Im Ozean trafen sie sich zum ersten Mal.

Erik auf der Jagd nach Rache und Charles auf der Suche nach... ja, was?

Er wusste es nicht genau. Er wusste nur, dass er im Ozean etwas fand, was er nie wieder verlieren wollte und dass er am Strand eines Ozeans etwas verlor, von dem er nie gedacht hatte, dass er es je finden würde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Men: First Class, Erik/Charles, Fortuna Düsseldorf

Es war passiert. Sie beide hatten gehofft, es würde nie so weit kommen, aber vielleicht war es gerade deshalb unumgänglich geworden.   
  
Sie wurden zum Spielball des Schicksals und als Charles hinüber sah zu Erik, gekleidet in den Farben seiner Mannschaft Fortuna Düsseldorf, wusste er, dass es nun an diesem Tag um alles gehen würde. Ihre Beziehung stand auf den Prüfstand. Würden Sie dies wirklich überwinden? Könnte Erik seine Niederlage akzeptieren und mit Würde als Verlierer vom Platz gehen?  
  
Denn Erik würde verlieren. Es war unausweichlich. Niemals würde Charles zulassen, dass seine Mannschaft, die Oxford United, verlieren würden. Nicht, wenn es darum ging, ob er heute Nacht Erik vielleicht endlich zeigen durfte wie schön es auch mal war unten zu liegen bei ihren privaten 'Trainingsstunden.' Heute ging es um alles und Charles war mehr als bereit Erik _alles_ zu geben.


End file.
